1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control system, a method of controlling display, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Throughout the world and through the ages, events have been carried out in which many people gather, each person materializes his own current wishes or gratitude into a given form, and each of the materialized forms is gathered in a certain location. In many cases, the wish of each person is written on a medium such as a paper, etc. For example, in Japan the wish of each person is written down on a strip of paper called a “tanzaku” that is used during the Tanabata festival, a small wooden plaque called an “ema” that is dedicated to a shrine, or is written down by other various means, and gathered at one location. The mediums on which the wishes are written are collected by stringing them to a tree or by attaching them to a wall such that the wishes or gratitude are shared by associated participants.
For example, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-522929 discloses a method of orderly disposing images captured by a user in association with a date of capturing the image or an incident occurring on the date, and presenting them as a group of digital objects.
However, in most cases where a medium such as paper is used, a space for displaying the medium on which a message is written is physically limited. In each event, the many collected mediums overlap to disable the associate participants from being able to see a part of the mediums displayed at a high or inner position. Therefore, thoughts cannot be shared among the participants. After each event ends, it becomes difficult for the participants to see the shared thoughts of the participants. Further, the medium on which the thoughts are written is required to be left at the displayed place and cannot be taken out. Therefore, a memory is not left over of the participant participating in the event.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-522929 discloses a technique related to a collection of electronic data related to one user and an automatic arrangement. However, an object of sharing thoughts of associate participants in an event where many people participate and a control of display used for sharing the thoughts among the associate participants are not disclosed.